We can't happen like this
by brooklyn99xo
Summary: Short story of an alternative ending for Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode, Beach House (Season 2, Episode 12). Amy's drunk, Jake's Jake, what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I just always wished that the beach house episode in season 2 had ended like this; I just love Jake and Amy so much that they deserved a cute meaningful moment in this episode:**

 **So...**

Amy is so drunk that Gina announces to the squad that she will need someone help to get her to her room, Jake volunteers straight away and tells Gina that he has it all under control (obviously thinking about a great embarrassing photo opportunity).

Jake slowly gets Amy to her room and then realises that he has to put her into bed. As he does this, she starts to mumble cute things and then just mentions Jake's name, smirking he says in a 'serious yet silly voice', "Santiago, I just can't believe that you're in this state, pull yourself together" (his voice cracking at the end as he tries to hold in his laughter).

Jake lays her down, puts a blanket over her and then, as he starts to walk out of the room, she tells him not to leave as she doesn't want to be left alone. So he stays, walks towards her and sits on the bed next to where she's laying.

After a couple of minutes Amy then says to him that she wants to tell him an important secret so he leans in and she murmurs "You're it", Jake gets confused and just thinks she's playing a game or something because she's so drunk, therefore Jake whispers back "No, you're it", now frustrated Amy says "No, no, you don't get it, you are it!" and then she kisses him full on. Jake likes it but knows this is bad because he's still with Sophia so after a moment or two he pulls away and says, "This is wrong, we can't happen like this!"

Amy gets confused and doesn't understand what she did wrong. Jake, knowing that she's so drunk and that she probably doesn't understand the power of her actions right now, tells her that she needs to get some rest because she's in such bad shape at the moment.

So Peralta tucks her into the covers, turns the light off and promises her that he will come and check on her in the morning.

Jake walks slowly out of the room contemplating the events that had just happened a moment ago, unable to conceal the worried, yet smug look on his face.

Oblivious to what's going on around him as he enters the poorly lit landing, he bumps in something hard and tall, that thing being The Sarge, right now known as relaxed 'Vacation Terry'.

"Whoa, everything ok Jake, you look completely out of it, Santiago's alright isn't she?"

There's a pause for a moment and Jake replies, "Sorry, what, yeah. Amy's fine, just maybe too drunk to know her own name".

"I think six drinks are the limit for her, actually even one drink effects her badly, she should not be allowed to drink" responds Terry, laughing at his own humour.

"Ha yeah, funny"

"Are you ok Jake, you seem a little lost, what's happened?" says Terry, now a little worried.

Reasonably quickly Jake replies with "I'm fine, everything's great, more than great, everything's epic!"

He then walks, with some pace, down the landing to his room where he closed the door shut behind him, leaving a confused Terry alone.

 **The next morning;**

"Rise and shine sleepy head, it's almost midday, you've missed breakfast, and lunch is off the table at 1pm, so if you're not dying from last night, you might want to get up and have some food". This was the third time Jake had tried to get Amy up, he refused to let anyone else come in and see her as he was the person who promised to visit her in the morning so it was his duty to take care of her, with no help at all.

He begins to leave the room once again but Amy quietly says "Stay, please, just stay".

He stops and walks properly into the room, then she sits up a little and has a sip of the water Jake had left his previous visit, then he says jokingly "So, you remember anything from last night then?"

It's silent for a minute while Amy tries to think back.

"Oh my god, so this last night was bad if what I'm 'remembering' is true," says an embarrassed Amy. "I remember dinner, that crazy walk on the beach, the separate party's, the hot tub, then...oh my god, I didn't really ask for a raise, that was a dream right...Right?!"

"No" replied Jake, "All true, 40% raise, very hopeful. I honestly thought he might of given you one though, the captain seemed tipsy enough to."

"Oh God, no!" she responded while throwing her head into her pillow.

"Do you remember anything after that?" said Jake curiously.

"We definitely all played a game to do with what the captain has said or not." Amy replied as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"One of my greatest inventions may I say!"

"Yes, well done Jake, the next thing I remember is Gina saying that 6-drink Amy is her friend."

"Really? That does not sound like Gina at all." added Jake, smirking.

"Don't laugh, it's true. But anyway, hang on, let me think for a second...Then...Yeah... then you took me to my bed!"

Jake smiled proudly.

"Thank you, that was so kind Jake!"

"Honestly, it was nothing, I only did it in the first place to get some funny pics of you, sadly, I was not successful" responded Jake, still smug though.

"If that happened, I wouldn't have ever forgiven you Peralta," replied Amy innocently.

"Lies" shouted Jake while laughing.

Then Amy broke into laughter too, and once calmed said, "Well then, did I forget or miss anything last night?"

Jake mentally fought with himself to decide if he should tell her about what she'd said to him and the kiss they had shared, but in the end he thought he should keep this a secret from sober Amy, at the moment, to avoid drama, and to save her dignity.

"No, that was pretty much it, I put you to bed and then went to bed myself" said Jake, now regretting his decision.

"Oh" said Amy "boring!"

"I know!" replied Jake, "But anyway, I'm going to head back to the others to tell them that you are, in fact, alive. You want to come with me for proof?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just get changed into something that doesn't smell of regret."

"Smort, I'll wait outside the door," said Jake respectfully.

He walks out of the room and closed the door gently.

Amy sighed.

She now knew that he'd made his decision, but her brain thought back to the unforgettable evening and Jake's meaningful sentence, 'we can't happen like this'. She knew deep down that he still really liked her 'romantic stylez' and now she knew she really likes him that way too. He'd waited for her for so long and now it was her time to wait for him, for however long it takes.

"Ames, come on, I'm waiting, hurry up, I can't wait forever. Why do women take so long to be ready?!"

 **As you can tell, I have thought long and hard about the perfect peraltiago moment that fits in with this episode. This is definitely one of my favourite episodes but in my opinion was definitely lacking a good flirty Jake and Amy scene or two, so hope you enjoy this. XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to make a series out of this. After I wrote the alternate ending to the beach house episode I thought that this has so many possibilities if I continued with it. So now I will be writing some more chapters that will follow on after the previous one and most likely will feature plots from the series once the whole week at the beach house is over. However, I will add a bit of a Jake and Amy flare just to keep the Peraltiago lovers satisfied.**

 **So here goes, this chapter follows on from straight after the last …**

Amy, still a little hung-over from the previous night, stood in the centre of her bedroom (well, her bedroom, at Charles' winter beach house, for the next week), getting dressed contemplating her actions from the previous night, where the squad had finally got to meet 'Six-drink Amy'.

Now she realises that six drinks definitely are her limit, as she is not only buried in her loneliness, but also is an extensive reliability to herself, as she tells serious secrets that she defiantly shouldn't be blurting out to certain people. And to top it all off, the action which followed was not a good idea either.

Amy now knows that spontaneously kissing Jake was a bad idea, but now is too late, now is the regretting stage, now is the moment where you dwell upon the actions from the night before… and kick yourself for doing them.

Amy also thinks that Jake remembers that kiss, but for her sake, and for his girlfriend's sake, has obviously decided to pretend like no such action took place.

But, you see, Amy doesn't what that to happen; she knows that he like likes her, she knows that he called off the relief team that one time, just so they could spend with each other in a civilized situation. Furthermore, she knows that Jake was jealous when she was with Teddy, moreover she remembers the times he told her, to her face, that he likes her 'romantic stylez'. But, she knows he's now with Sophia.

Yet the most important thing she knows, is that, Jacob Peralta and Amy Santiago are meant to be together! 

* * *

"Are you ready now?" called a voice through the door.

"One minute, got to put a brush through my hair, I won't be long."

Jake had also been thinking about the crazy events from 10 hours earlier, he'd thought about if Amy really had forgotten what had happened after he'd laid her down on her bed, was she really unable to remember their moment, or was she just too embarrassed to think about it?

Jake had so many thoughts, too many thoughts. Should he confront her on this, or should he just let it go?

"Amy, come on, I still haven't had lunch yet either, I've been trying to get you up all this time" shouted Jake through the bedroom door.

"Ok, I think I'm ready now."

The door began to open and Amy came through it wearing black skinny jeans and a layered long sleeve tunic dress, not the usual Amy Santiago outfit that Jake would see her wear.

"Noice, you look normal for someone who got so drunk last night she passes out on the sofa."

"I did not pass out, at one point I did fall asleep, but that's different to 'passing out'."

"Ok, calm it Santiago, I'm sorry. But we better go down for lunch now."

"Yeah ok, let's go", responds Amy.

Jake waits for Amy to walk in front of him, like a gentleman, and then follows after. They slowly make their way across the landing and down two flights of stairs. 

* * *

"Hey guys, look who's surfaced!"

Santiago and Peralta walk into kitchen where they're welcomed by an immediate wild applause from the Charles, Terry, and Rosa. She's so startled in the moment that she falls swiftly back into Jake where he catches her and makes sure she's balanced once again. Both Terry and Rosa were sat at the kitchen table eating a sandwich and Charles was at the kitchen counter, making himself a coffee.

"Hey, where's The Captain, Gina, Scully and Hitchcock?"

"They're in the basement watching Jeopardy", answers Rosa.

"But we thought that we were not going to see you all day", joked Charles.

"Ha yeah, last thing we heard from Jake was that you had just managed to turn over", sniggered Rosa.

"Yeah well, I'm here now, just a little hung-over."

"'A little', girl you look like you are about to have a breakdown", replies Terry.

"Guys I'm fine, but have any of you got a headache tablet?"

"Let me just check my fanny pack… Yeah here you go", responds Terry as he hands her a couple of tablets in a packet.

"Ahh thanks Terry" say Amy, while she goes to the sink to get a glass of water and then takes the two tablets in two swallows. Then she goes over to the kitchen table and sits down on the chair next to Rosa while Jake stays stood leaning on the kitchen top.

"So Jake you never told me, why were you acting all weird last night", questioned Terry.

Jake, in attempt to save Amy's dignity, replied with, "What are you on about, I wasn't acting weird, I was being cool, calm, collective, yet still awesome, Jake Peralta."

"No Jake, you were definitely acting weird after you left Amy's room, what happened in there."

"Nothing happened, I took Santiago up to her room and she fell asleep, that was it."

"What a gentleman like action", stated Charles.

"Yes, and I'm very grateful, thank you!", declared Amy.

Then without thinking, Jake made eye contact with Amy and winked at her. Amy quickly looked away then back again, and began to blush. In this moment, Jake knew she remembered the kiss and Amy was now sure he hadn't forgotten. The question was, who was going to confront who? 

* * *

After a while, Charles, Terry and Rosa had all left the room and, once again it was just Jake and Amy… alone.

"So, last night", uttered Jake.

"Yeah?", replied a confused Amy.

"Can you really not remember anything else?"

"… I, I, I."

"You do remember?!"

"I do, I am sorry I didn't mention it this morning, I was just really embarrassed."

"Embarrassed! Why would you be embarrassed, you finally got to kiss Pineapple's!"

"Haha… but, I'm not embarrassed that I kissed you for per se. I'm embarrassed that I kissed you; a guy with a girlfriend. A nice, smart girlfriend. And… that I actually liked it. For real."

Silence feel on the room for a moment while Jake tried to think of a response. It must of only lasted a couple of seconds, but to Amy, it felt like a lifetime.

Then Jake replied, "Then you remember what I replied with?"

Amy nodded slowly.

"Right. Ok."

The silence fell on the room once again until Santiago broke it.

"I don't expect anything to happen because I realise how awesome Sophia is and how much she means to you."

Peralta's thoughts were going crazy at this moment. He didn't know how to react. For what Amy didn't know was that Sophia called him this morning and after Jake had told her about his little moment with Amy, and she dumped him an hour later. But then, after a moment or two, Jake realised that this might be the one chance, the one chance for happiness, for Amy.

"Sophia broke up with me this morning."

"what? Why? How come?"

"I told her what happened with you and she told me that she cannot 'trust me' and that her colleagues had warned her that cops are 'bad news'."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you alright."

"I'm fine, it just means that now I'm free to do this."

He moved closer to Amy with some pace and took her in his arms and gave her the kiss he'd been waiting for, for a year. 

* * *

After a good 10 minutes of kissing, they finally, but reluctantly, broke apart but stayed close.

"That's how we should happen!" whispered Jake, smirking.

"Wow. Well, that happened" said Amy, trying to hold back a smile.

At that moment Charles strode into the room and Jake and Amy immediately leapt away from each other.

"Hey, you guys want to come play Monopoly with us all?"

"Yeah, sure", replied Amy.

"Just give us a moment and we'll join you guys" responded Jake.

"Ok, don't be long though, we're going to roll to see who started, I'll roll for both of you."

"Ahh yeah ok, thanks Charles, we'll be right in" replied Jake.

Charles left, leaving them alone once more. Amy kissed Jake on the cheek, and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen counter.

"Come on, help me get this coffee machine to work, I've been dying for one all morning."

"You do realise your 'morning' started about half an ago?", retorted Jake.

"Exactly, and thirty minutes is a long time, now help me before a crush everyone at Monopoly."

"Ok, but if I get this working, you owe me" he said while grinning.

Jake looked at the coffee machine, put a mug in the cup holder and pressed the biggest button on the machine, then suddenly the coffee started to pour out.

"There you go, fresh coffee, to the create the 'fresh faced' Amy we are lacking right now", teased Jake.

"Hey!", said Amy, as she grabbed the coffee.

"Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

This time Jake grabbed Amy's hand and led here out of the room. He stopped, gave her one last sneaky kiss on the lips and they walked in the living room, where the rest of the squad was waiting.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter to 'We can't happen like this', I know really enjoyed writing it, as I could explore different sides to the B99 characters. I promise I will make sure I do not solely base the series around Jake and Amy, but they will play very key roles. I will try to post as often as I can, but it's hard to concentrate on my subjects and have the time to write this. Hope you guys appreciate my work and give me feedback on how to improve. Oh and you could also follow me on Instagram brooklyn99xo where I post pictures and video about B99 regularly. Maybe even follow my Tumblr account as well, also brooklyn99xo. Thanks for reading,**

 **Lauren XX**


End file.
